The automotive pneumatic tire is typically made using the flat band method of tire building wherein the various components, or plies, of the tire are applied, as flat stock, upon a rotating tire building drum forming a hollow, barrel shaped preform. In building the preform, the inner liner is first wrapped upon the drum followed by the carcass plies generally containing the tire reinforcement. The carcass plies are then followed by the belt plies, the side wall plies and the tread ply. The barrel shaped preform is then removed from the building drum and placed within a vulcanizing mold, having the general shape of the finished tire. The barrel shaped preform is next heated and expanded radially outward into the mold ask periphery typically by directing pressurized hot gas or steam into a bladder disposed within the preform. During the radial expansion of the preform within the mold, the cylindrically shaped plies must expand radially outward to radial dimensions much beyond those of the original preform. Therefore, the elastomeric material of each preform ply must stretchingly expand much like a balloon. During this expansion step the material thickness of the preform plies may be expected to decrease.
Of particular concern, in the present invention, is the inner liner ply. Typically the inner liner ply is laid upon the building drum as a flat piece of elastomeric stock having a uniform thickness. Thus, as the inner liner ply expands radially outward during the expansion step, the thickness of the inner liner is stretchingly thinned resulting in an inner liner ply having a thickness that progressively decreases from the tire bead area to the tire crown.
Therefore, to have a given inner liner thickness in the tire crown area, the thickness of the inner liner ply, when laid upon the tire building drum, must be oversized to allow for the stretching of the ply as the preform is expanded during the expansion step. Accordingly, the typical automotive tire structure exhibits an inner liner ply having excess material in the tire bead and side wall areas. Prior art patent application WO-A-96 30221 also shows an air-permeation prevention layer (8) with layers (7) extending from ends of a belt (6) toward the center (C).